The Things We Regret
by ShadowSoul741
Summary: Things went bad after Selina didn't get the knife. Now Bruce Wayne is dead, Selina has decided to work with Gordon being his eyes and ears on the street, but a new figure appears in Gotham, shrouded in mystery and taking out crime in Gotham, man by man, gang by gang, and he also has his sights set on the corrupt within the GCPD. But corrupt or not Gordon has a problem with it.


A/N: This is just a story I thought up after watching the third episode of season four. There will hopefully be more of this story soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gotham.

How did it all go so wrong. It was a simple job, or at least Selina thought. She knew that Barbara didn't like losing, so this was her way of winning. It was simple, since Bruce wouldn't give her the knife, she was told to go with Tabitha and capture Bruce with the knife, so she did.

When they arrived at Wayne Manor it was close to midnight. She found Bruce in his study like usual. She wondered what he was doing still up. She thought after he didn't give her the knife earlier he would have gone to bed like a normal person, but if there was one thing she knew, it was that Bruce wasn't normal. She entered alone with Tabitha waiting outside.

"Bruce?" she called to him.

"I'm not giving you the knife Selina." He stated.

"That's not what I'm here for," she answered.

"So why are you here then?" he questioned in a softer tone.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"This," she said as she snatched the dagger from his desk and went to the window.

"Don't do this, Selina," he warned appearing in between her and the window.

"I'm sorry, Bruce," she went to punch him, but instead, much to her surprise, he caught it.

"Selina, stop!" he reasoned, but she didn't listen continuing to try to hit him. He dodged each swing and caught a few of her kicks.

"I don't want to hurt you, Bruce," she tried.

"You could've fooled me." Bruce started walking toward her, she didn't want to hurt Bruce, but she had to complete this job, she had to think of something.

"Tabitha!" Selina called out.

Tabitha came in and started to fight bruce. She swung at him, Bruce caught it and countered with an elbow to Tabitha's gut. She staggered backwards, not expecting him to be so good at fighting yet. They kept at it, Tabitha tried to hit Bruce, he would dodge, or counter. Tabitha landed a punch to Bruce's chest knocking him back long enough for her to pull out her whip. She swung it at Bruce. It hit with a loud snap of her whip, but instead of screaming in pain, like Tabitha expected, Bruce stayed strong grabbed the whip and used it to pull Tabitha toward him. He hit her full force square in the jaw. She stumbled backward, starting to get angry at this kid.

"It's time for you to leave Miss Galivan." Bruce remarked coldly, sending shivers up Selina's spine, reminding her too much of the clone the night he tried to kill her.

"Not without you and that knife," Tabitha spat.

At that moment, Selina sent a harsh kick to Bruce's stomach sending him reeling back. There was no avoiding it. They were going to have to fight. Bruce had obviously gotten better at fighting, but eventually, with Tabitha's help, they got him and brought him back to Barbara.

That's when things went wrong...

She thought they were only doing this for the knife and once they got it she could talk to Bruce about why he's been acting so different lately, but that wasn't what was happening. Instead when they got back there was a strange man waiting.

"Ah, welcome, I see you brought him good."

"And who the hell are you?" asked Tabitha.

"Tabitha, this is our client, he's the reason we have this business in the first place," Barbara stated, "Now give him the knife."

She waited with a defiant stare. After a few minutes she gave in, "Fine."

"Now, come here Bruce," the man commanded.

"No," Bruce spat.

"I am Ra's al Ghul, you will do as I say!" the man yelled, "Now come here boy!"

Bruce slowly stepped forward and then, out of nowhere, two ninjas appeared and grabbed Bruce and forced him onto his knees.

"Wait, what are you going to do to him?" Selina asked.

"Barbara, I expect you will keep miss Kyle in line, won't you?" Ra's snapped.

Selina gave Barbara a pleading look, but Barbara shook her head and looked away.

"This knife is a special knife, Bruce," Ra's stated, "It has been passed down through millenias from heir to heir, it is called the Knife of Rebirth since each person to have it was reborn as the man they were meant to be. Join me Bruce, there is no reason for us to keep fighting like this."

"Quit wasting your breath, you already know I won't join you," Bruce snapped.

"You know Bruce, there is another reason this knife is called the Knife of Rebirth."

Ra's plunged the knife into Bruce's stomach. The cold metal blade dug deeper and bruce slumped down onto the floor.

"No!" Selina cried. She tried to run to help Bruce, to save him, but before she could Barbara was holding her back. "No," Selina whimpered as she slumped to the floor. They could all clearly see Bruce was dead.

"As we discussed Barbara, you and your partners can keep the business. I will still be supplying you and shall keep Penguin away from this place." Ra's stated hoisting Bruce's body over his shoulder.

"I'll see you again, right Ra's?" Barbara asked.

"No, you will not," and with that smoke filled the room and Ra's and his men disappeared into the darkness.

Selina started to cry. Tabitha was trying to console her saying that "Everything would be ok," but it wasn't. Bruce was dead and it was her fault.

"How could you do that!" Selina yelled at Barbara, "You stood there and watched him die, why wouldn't you let me help him? You're horrible, both of you, you both let him die you didn't even try to help!"

"Selina, wait ..." Tabitha called out to her, but it was too late. Selina was already out the door.

"How could you do that!" Tabitha yelled, repeating Selina's words from just moments ago.

"I knew she had feelings for the Wayne kid, but I didn't think she felt that strongly about him." Barbara stated nonchalantly.

"I think that electrocution I gave you messed you up more than you'd like to admit." Tabitha snapped, storming out the door after Selina.

There was a knock at the door of Wayne Manor late one night. Alfred opened the door to find a very emotional Selina Kyle at the door. "I'm sorry, Alfred. I'm really, really sorry."


End file.
